darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Corrupt dragon equipment
Corrupt dragon equipment is a set of armour and weapons that shares the same stat bonuses as the corresponding pieces of regular Dragon equipment. The items are nearly identical to their regular counterparts, except for two key points: they are available to both pay-to-play members and free-to-play players, and all pieces of this equipment can only be worn for 30 minutes before they crumble to dust (degrade in and out of combat). Corrupt dragon equipment is only popular among high-levelled F2P players, and is rarely used by members, due to regular dragon equipment being a much better option. Corrupt dragon is the only kind of Dragon equipment that F2P has any access to, which means that Corrupt dragon serves as a sort of "demo" of the Dragon equipment available to members. Compared to Rune equipment in terms of defence, the Corrupt Dragon equipment has more armour rating but significantly lower health boost due to the chainbody only giving 720 hitpoint rating but, is strong against all three types of melee attacks being especially useful against the Gravite 2h Sword, Gravite Longsword, and Gravite Rapier. To obtain this equipment, players must engage revenants to potentially receive a piece of this equipment as a drop, or they buy it from other players or on the Grand Exchange. This equipment is not recommended for training, due to the 30 minute time limit and the high cost. It can be used for aesthetic reasons should a player choose to do so, however the 30 minute time limit still applies, even if not in combat. Where this equipment excels, however, is in F2P PvP situations, where the boosted stats can give a player the edge they need to defeat an opponent. Keep track of the amount of time you wear this: once it's about to disappear, cast high-level alchemy on it to save some of the money used, which is more effective for parts such as the chainbody or leg pieces. Armour : Weapons : History Corrupt dragon equipment was released to both members and non-members, with the release of PvP worlds on the 15th of October, 2008. At that time, player killing did not result in killers being able to get their victims' items. Instead, other items were dropped, including corrupt dragon equipment on occasion. With the release of the player killing Wilderness in February 2011, killers could once again get their victims' items. At this time, corrupt dragon equipment became an occasional drop of Revenants in the newly released Forinthry Dungeon. Trivia *Corrupt dragon weapons were graphically updated with the Evolution of Combat's release. *Before the graphical update on Corrupt dragon armours, corrupt dragon equipment looked like the regular version, although some of the equipment was greatly blackened (e.g. Corrupt dragon dagger, where it had a completely dark look on it, while the regular had a black handle and red blade). *Before the Evolution of Combat, the battleaxe and the scimitar were the best weapons to use for F2P PKing due to their combat stats. *The Corrupt dragon chainbody and Corrupt dragon helm are the only two pieces of corrupt dragon equipment that resemble their greater counterparts (see their pages for more). fi:Corrupt dragon equipment nl:Corrupt dragon equipment Category:Corrupt dragon metal Category:Armour Category:Melee weapons